Finish What You Started 3: Sweets And Scandals
by Serene Crimson Electrica
Summary: It's been long since Neku was tortured in a certain way by Joshua and he thinks it's off for good. He's soon to learn how wrong he was... in the 'sweetest' way possible. Rated M for an obvious reason. Contains yaoi, bad language, smut and lemon.


**And now, the moment you've been waiting for since July 20th, 2013... the third installment of Finish What You Started. After all this time I've spent on GCSEs and other stuff, it is FINALLY BLOODY DONE.**

**Of course, it's rated M for various reasons. Whipped cream included.**

* * *

The atmosphere outside was much duller than expected during summer for the last three days and nights. Unlike the usual hot rays of sun and warm night-time breeze that Shibuya usually had during this season, the sky was seldom visible through the grey clouds that smothered it and the ground was soaked with the rain that fell from them. Neku had organized with Shiki, Beat and Rhyme to go to WildKat the next day, since the weather was to lighten up. He appeared to be somewhat of an emotionally-unstable misanthrope, but he was sociable and lively towards the people he was really close with. Well, he had one thing to be happy about; it had been three weeks, not just one, since that one shower incident with that certain creepy pervert, so he assumed that it was off for good.

Said creepy pervert was that boy known formally as Yoshiya Kiryu, or informally as Joshua.

The one name that he wished never to hear again.

Neku was alone at home that night. It was around 8:30. His mother was out at the local pub with her friends, possibly getting shit-pissed again only to wake up with a hangover, and his father was out working for three days. Both of them probably wouldn't be back anytime soon. Since he was all alone, Neku was doing the one thing any teenager would do without their parents around; raiding the kitchen for sweets. Neku did do this a lot, though he did try not to accidentally get fat by eating healthy when he wasn't doing this. He usually spent the majority of his free time either eating or on his laptop. He decided to reach into the fridge and grab a can of Pepsi from the back of the fridge and take a swig, just as a little appetiser. He took a large drink of it and placed the now quarter-full can on the counter. So there he was, singing along to the songs playing through his headphones, and no-one could judge him.

_"I can't believe this is a dream," _*RING RING* _"My lucent orb is fading bright," _*RING RING*

Just then, Neku could faintly hear the home phone ringing through his beautiful music and 'beautiful' singing voice, so he figured he'd better answer it in case it was a family member that had been injured or something. And so Neku turned off his music and ran off to answer the phone. But just as he could get to the phone, he started to feel a bit dizzy. His head was spinning rapidly as his vision started to go a bit fuzzy.

Then he fell to the ground, passed out from whatever drug was put into the drink.

Neku eventually regained consciousness, his vision going back into focus. He was surprised to see that he didn't remember being on the table, but was horrified to look down at his body and find that he was almost naked, other than the extremely skimpy leather outfit he was now wearing, with a huge hole that exposed his chest and his midriff, and that exposed section of his body was covered in fruit and whipped cream. Also, he sensed that his mouth was filled with whipped cream, so he couldn't talk. He also noticed that he was tied to the table with rope and bound with those same pink fluffy handcuffs.

"Hee hee..."

He couldn't look over to the side of the room because of the rope, but he knew it was him.

Joshua.

"You thought it was over? Well, I thought I'd give you a break for a while and then surprise you."

Neku was getting angry. He tried to yell at him, but it was muffled by the cream in his mouth.

"Why, you ask? I put drugs into the drink that you took. I wanted to really exaggerate your appearance this time, so you had to be put to sleep so that I could decorate you with these sweet things that now cover you."

Joshua's handiwork with the fruit and the whipped cream on Neku was rather well-done, if he would have said so himself. He had put two swirls of whipped cream on his nipples, each garnished with a single fresh cherry, making it look like breasts constructed from cream. There was also a flower-like swirl of whipped cream, the type you would see on a cupcake, placed atop his navel, with two halves of a strawberry placed neatly on top. The whipped cream in his mouth created a sweet taste in Neku's mouth, though he refused to swallow, due to the fact that he knew it could have been infused with something. On his beautiful male genitalia was an even larger swirl of whipped cream, covered in chocolate icing, sprinkles and a cherry on top. His entire body was lined with thick pink writing icing and adorned with sweet little chocolate drops and small swirls of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry butter cream. The smell of citrus made it obvious that he was also sprinkled with lemon drizzle.

He knew that there was the whipped cream in his mouth to stop him, but he yelled with the might he could. "Yhu fuching bachtard, yhu wel fuching phay phur thish!"

To silence him, Joshua locked lips with him and began to kiss, taking in the whipped cream and the sweet taste of Neku's mouth together. Neku tried his best to fight off the kiss, but just ended up making it even more awkward by pushing whipped cream further into Joshua's mouth. Joshua moaned as he felt this, Neku's slippery tongue travelling up Joshua's tongue.

Once the whipped cream was cleared from his mouth, Neku had the chance to yell. "You fucking asshat, you will pay for this bullshit you put me through for the third time already! I mean, why am I wearing this fucking outfit?!"

Joshua, appearing oblivious, untied Neku's legs and held them on his shoulders, getting a can of whipped cream from the table. As Neku felt a bit of cold plastic on his anus, he started to panic as he knew precisely what was going to happen next.

"Josh, what the-"

A cold, creamy feeling pushed its way inside him, a select few moans protruding from his mouth. He was quite more than angry at this point, his legs flailing, but to no avail on Joshua's grip.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD, ONCE I AM OUT OF THIS I WILL FUCKING RIP OFF YOUR NUTS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT, YOU MASOCHISTIC MANWHORE!"

"Hee hee..." Joshua leaned over and whispered in Neku's ear. "Your filthy, swearing mouth is truly beautiful."

"JUST FUCKING END THIS BULLSHIT!"

"But this is just so much fun, Neku-chan~! Besides, once we get into it, you don't complain anymore; in fact, you are most compliant."

Joshua decided to place Neku's legs down and just eat him already. That's what he decorated him for, after all. He placed his mouth on Neku's cream-covered cock and began to suck, taking in the beautiful taste of the cream, chocolate and sprinkles, and licked the slit hoping for an avalanche. Neku gasped and squirmed some more, but Joshua held his inner thighs in place to continue his little treat.

"You have to admit, this situation has to be most pleasurable compared to what I did to you way back."

"Fuck this gay earth. What is wrong with humanity?"

Joshua was enjoying the most of the beautiful concoction as Neku came into his mouth, and he cherished the taste of cum with the whipped cream and sweets really well. It was even better than cum and strawberry jam together.

Joshua moved his arm up from Neku's thigh and swiped some of the whipped cream on his nipple. He lightly ran the finger down Neku's stomach, watching the muscles contract and shiver under his touch. Then an idea sparked in his head. Since his member was hardening already, Joshua decided that it would be fun to top Neku with an unusual ingredient.

"Neku, I'm gonna jizz on your face," he whispered seductively.

"Wait, wha-"

Slowly, Joshua crawled further up Neku's trembling body so that his crotch was at level with his face. He undid the zipper on his jeans and slid them to his knees, exposing his slightly-leaking erection. He jacked himself off a bit, and then felt a bit of pre-cum.

Neku looked horrified.

"NO JOSH, DON'T DO IT! DON'T DO IT!"

Tears were rolling from Neku's eyes rapidly as he cried out for Joshua to put his actions to a halt for the sake of both of them. Joshua was already letting pre-cum drip from his cock onto Neku's face, while Neku tearfully sobbed and wept, wishing that it was all just his imagination. Soon, though, Joshua felt his climax come, he began to orgasm, spraying his bucketful onto Neku's face.

"NO JOSH, PLEASE!"

Some of the cum had dripped into Neku's mouth, releasing a musky taste deep inside. It was horrifying for poor unfortunate little Neku, being treated as a human sex toy. Joshua stared at his artwork, the appearance of the cum running down Neku's forehead and cheeks, dripping from his chin, mixing with the tears that continued to roll down his cheeks. He could also unforrtunately see that the food he placed on the shaking body was a bit messy now because of how much it writhed.

"Oh, Neku. You shook your body way too much. Now you've gone and ruined the sweets I placed on your body. Well, I guess I'll eat you a little anyway."

Joshua unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, so as to make the situation more arousing. He inched back down Neku's body, at level with his torso. He then began to suck gently on one of the cherries that he had placed onto the dollop of whipped cream on Neku's left nipple, burying his face into the white substance, reaching his tongue deep inside and lickng the pink bud concealed by the cream. Neku gasped and humped a little, causing his stiff cock to rub against Joshua's stomach.

Soon, Joshua was finished with that cream breast, so he moved on to the other one. Rubbing his finger against the nipple he previously put his tongue upon, Joshua began to treat the cream breast like he treated the other. Neku moaned and writhed a little more, actually getting the idea that he was Joshua's little fuck toy, though it was a feeling he was really not fond of. Joshua then bit into the skin on Neku's chest, just below his right nipple, drawing in a small quantity of blood. The taste of iron and the squeak Neku let loose was simply sensational.

"J-Joshua, that hurt!"

"I love it when you hurt! It is truly a sexually-arousing ritual."

"You sadist."

Joshua moved over to another spot on Neku's stomach and gently began to suck. The taste of it with the icing, lemon drizzle and whatnot was delicious with his body. He continued this action for a while before removing his moth and admiring the red spot he just made.

"I swear, if you're giving me a hickey-"

"Neku, I love the beautiful taste of your skin. Simply beautiful."

Joshua moved down a bit more and began to lick the whipped cream from Neku's stomach, taking in the taste of the strawberry and sticking his tongue into the navel. Neku moaned as he felt the moist tongue go into his bellybutton, but he couldn't take it much more. Precum has leaked from his cock a bit continuously.

"J-Josh, I don't think I can take it anymore... just do something and quit teasing!"

"So the little boy wants it then? I'll make you feel the best you've ever been."

Joshua grabbed the can of whipped cream, spraying some onto his erect penis. Then he lifted Neku's legs and placed his cock against the tight hole in between those buttcheeks. He proceeded then to slowly enter Neku, causing him to let out a sharp moan as he felt something large and sausage-like inside his bowels. Joshua began to thrust in and out of Neku repeatedly, the two of them panting in unison. Neku was writhing about, causing the tight leather he was wearing to hurt his skin a bit.

"Neku, you're so tight."

"Please don't tease me, I really fucking hate you."

Joshua's thrusting began to increase in speed as Neku moaned louder and louder with each time Joshua creamily pushed in and out and in and out of him. Neku was a bit less humiliated than back when he had a chocolate dildo shoved into his butthole, but still, this was horrifying too. However, despite that, he started to feel himself becoming hornier and hornier by the second.

"A-ah! Aaah! Nnngh! Ah!"

"Thatta boy," Joshua whispered, ramming in and out of Neku faster.

Soon, Neku had started to feel himself reach his climax, and he couldn't help the moans and screams that escaped his mouth. Joshua's orgasm had commenced as well, causing them both to release their loads either into anus or up in the air. Joshua then decided to go back down Neku's body and eat the creampie he made. He stuck his tongue into Neku's ass and licked out the mixture of semen and cream. He didn't get it all out, but it was delicious nonetheless.

"Joshua, I still hate you for this. I mean, seriously?!"

"Aw, come on! It was fun!" Joshua exclaimed, taking his face out of his ass. He was a bit disappointed when he felt as though he needed to end this, but he could easily just take it a step further. That's when he had the idea. There was still some drugged drink left in the can, so he zipped his jeans back up, hopped off Neku's body, took the drink from the counter and came back.

"Neku, there's one final ritual we shall take together tonight."

"Josh, I... hate..."

Neku had fallen into a deep sleep, exhausted from the night. Joshua smirked. He got back on top of Neku quietly, placing his lips against the side of his neck.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

"You're late, yo!"

Shiki, Beat and Rhyme were waiting outside WildKat as Neku walked towards them. While Shiki and Rhyme looked happy to see Neku, Beat looked a little angry.

"Dude, don'tcha know how tiring it is for someone to be late?"

"Oh, that's a long story," Neku muttered in response, grinning innocently.

Shiki spoke up. "Well, it's actually quite nice for someone to be around ten to twenty minutes late. It's called being 'fashionably late'."

"That's what I thought too!" said Rhyme.

"Well, let's go in!" said Neku, trying to be as optimistic as he possibly could despite the events of the previous night. They walked in the door and sat at an empty four-seat table.

"It's really nice outside today!" Shiki beamed.

"You said that, like, a centabillion times, yo!" complained Beat, only to be greeted by a painful shoe to the shin, causing him to wince in pain.

"This is why you never talk crap to a girl," Shiki said threateningly.

"Heh, well, today is going to be fun with all these little showdowns between Shiki and Beat!" Neku stammered, trying to sound as happy as he could, leaning back in his seat.

"Oh! Neku?" Rhyme had noticed something.

"Yeah?"

"What's that big red thing on your neck?"

* * *

**Ooooh Joshie, what IS that red thing, I wonder!**

**So let me clear things up, I'm afraid Finish What You Started 4 will not be out until after my GCSEs (sometime in summer). Again, I am awfully sorry. ****BBFN,**

**~SCE**


End file.
